


I Promise

by Varia (Janie94)



Category: Bollywood Movies, Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Varia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Aman wants Rohit to know before he'll die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I would have wanted the movie to end.

Reluctantly Rohit lets go of Aman’s hand and folds it into the other before he leans back a bit and tries to calm himself. He has no idea how long he sits there with his eyes closed and failing to hold back the tears, but he comes back to reality when Aman squeezes his hand lightly.  
“Rohit, there is something I need to tell you.”  
It costs him so much effort to speak, yet he tries to sit up. 

Rohit pushes him back gently and shakes his head.  
“You need to rest.”  
  
After a moment Aman nods, but he keeps his eyes open and focuses on Rohit with desperation in them.  
“Please listen to me, Rohit. I want you to know before I die.”  
  
“Want me to know what?”  
  
Aman’s hands reach out and grab Rohit’s arms to pull him nearer.  
“I love you.”  
  
The three words that Rohit wanted to hear for so long. His world stops turning and he doesn’t even realize he’s crying again until Aman swipes the tears away with the back of his hand, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“I thought you’d never say that to me.”  
  
“I know. But I want you to know, because there is one thing I want to promise you.”  
His hand is too cold against Rohit’s cheek and they both know their time is running out.  
  
“What is it, Aman?”  
  
“I promise you, Rohit, that I will love you in the next life and every one afterwards. We will be together and happy, because we both had enough pain for all of our lifetimes. I promise you.”  
His voice is trembling, because he fights so hard to be able to speak and Rohit can do nothing more than hold on to Aman’s hand which is shaking badly.  
  
“Aman, please stay with me!”  
  
Aman’s body tenses and he manages to lean up a bit.  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Rohit doesn’t realize what he is doing until his lips meet Aman’s. Both of them still and part to look at each other. But there is no regret in their eyes and they kiss again, softer this time.  
Rohit’s arms come up around Aman and he pulls his body closer, tilting his head so he can slide his tongue in even deeper. He feels like he’s on fire, flames licking inside of him but not burning.

Then Aman’s body trembles and when Rohit draws back, he sees Aman’s eyes open briefly, a weak smile gracing his lips before the warmth leaves his eyes.

Rohit gently lowers his friend’s body back onto the bed, then he hides his face in the crook of Aman’s neck and gives up his fight against the tears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos.  
> That's all us writers ask for.


End file.
